Prussia's little rant
by Shea Rya
Summary: It speaks for itself.


**Disclaimer:Don't own Hetalia or Prussia.**

"Hello my awsome viewers,my name is Prussia,let me have your time for once."Prussia crosses his arms,frowning"It's always about the Axis and Allies,what and about me!!!I'm never even in the show hardly!!Only but two damn times?You feel sorry for Germany,Italy,Japan,China,America,England,most of all Russia."

"The biggest,fattest country,since mostly this is my little rant,I can give you an awsome flashback"

_This takes place on a tennis court,Russia practicing tennis with the game was over,Russia began picking up the tennis balls,he didn't wear his big jacket, but had on red shorts and a white comes into the gate._

_"Hello China,playing tennis by yourself?"_

_"Well,I-"_

_"How sad,you want to play tennis with me"_

_"I can't right now,aru~"China replied to Prussia._

_"Okay then"Prussia walked away,and picked up a tennis a distance he saw a red and white target,which he thought was a was RUSSIA!Prussia threw the ball in the air,then WHAM!The ball went flying through the air,and hit Russia right in the butt._

_Russia blushed in anger as he turned around to see China smiling,and Prussia laughing._

_"Hahaha oh Russia that was you?Hahaha I thought you were a big ass target"_

"And the other flashback I'm not showing you because it is not awsome!!And neither is this Yaoi couple"

**RussiaxPrussia**

"I'd rather fuck a awsome fangirls out there,I'm only availiable in the morning,not after hours"

_Prussia's in his bathroom taking a nice shower,that was until a shriek was a fangirl coming out the bathroom._

_"I GOT PRUSSIA'S CHICK UNDERWEAR!!!"_

"She took my good underwear!!!And then my chicks!!"Prussia sighed."But I'd rather have those fangirls,then anti-Russia-loving fangirls"

_Prussia's in the shower,on after hours.A girl comes in with a knife in her hands,another scream was heard by girl comes out with a bloody knife._

_"All shall become one with Russia"_

"Those fangirls of his are like the exorcist,not awsome"Gets a chill down his spine"But the girl didn't stab me"He took out a red container"She stabbed the ketchup bottle,ha!You cannot beat Prussia!But seriously if you want to pair me up with somebody,here are the only couples I will allow"

**PrussiaxPrussia**

**PrussiaxOoc**

"I'm okay with pairing up with random,sexy girls. mostly the fanfics I've read are very awsome,but the pics of me. I LOOK LIKE A DAMN BUNNY!I mean I look sexy in the other pics,but the bunny?I don't get that"He takes out bunny ears and puts them on his head,and the little fluffy cotton tail on his butt.

He gets in a bunny like position and starts hopping around with soppy,big,red eyes."Look at me,I'm an awsome bunny,look at me flop my ears and shake my butt"He started shaking his little cotton tail in the air.A door suddenly creaked open to show Germany,seeing Prussia shaking his ass at a video camera.

He was thinking perverted things as he blushed,then closed the door.

"Bawk,Bawk.I'm a easter bunny!"Prussia took the bunny ears and cotton tail off.

"And about my eyes,I'm not a vampire.I mean I have red eyes,and I avoid the sun so what?That's being called albino"Prussia said slowly,like he was calling them dumb.

"Love has no bounds but these two couples do."

**AustriaxPrussia**

**PrussiaxHungry**

"Those bounds have been broken!!This is where I draw the line"Prussia takes out a magic marker and starts to draw in the air.

"And the line I don't draw is crossovers,like this one"

**NarutoxHetalia**

"Awsome crossover!Here's one that's unawsome"

**TwilightxHetalia**

"If I wanted to see a gay dude that glitters or sparkles,I can watch Poland for 24 hours"

"And another thing-"

"PASTA!!"North Italy popped out of nowhere,he smiled in happyness.

"Ve,Ve!Hi Prussia,what's this?One of those camera's what does this button do?"

"Wait don't press-"the camera cuts off.

Minutes later,it cuts back is tied up to a chair,Prussia smiled into the camera.

"As I was saying,last thing I hate is...random people popping out of nowhere....Prussia out"


End file.
